


Love Lives On In The Heart

by QualityRachni



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 3-way, F/F, F/M, Multi, Old piece from last year, also hurty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QualityRachni/pseuds/QualityRachni
Summary: ‘Seeker, we’ve noticed the looks you’ve been giving us—and not just the usual scowls. Come to our room after seventh bell. We have something for you."Cassandra reminisces of the first time she spent the night with Hawke and Varric at Skyhold.





	Love Lives On In The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is an old one from late last year. Naming this was a pain in the arse.

She could remember very clearly the first time she had been invited to Hawke and Varric’s chamber; the heavy parchment that held the invitation written in a clear flowing hand. Varric’s of course. Hawke’s was far too choppy.

‘Seeker, we’ve noticed the looks you’ve been giving us—and not just the usual scowls. Come to our room after seventh bell. We have something for you.  
Yours,  
H & V’

Her hands trembled as she rolled the parchment up again, a deep crimson blush sweeping across her cheeks. Cassandra was instantly glad that she had received this missive whilst alone. She didn’t want to have to explain to anyone why a letter had made her blush.

But Varric was right—she had been watching him and Hawke. The way they moved together seamlessly during battle, the looks they gave each other, the caresses when no one else but her was looking. She couldn’t deny that she was attracted to both of them. Maker… she never thought that she would have feelings like this for another woman. Serra Hawke was a force of nature; an elemental mage that moved like the maelstroms she casted, the air around her tingling. Or maybe that was just Cass’s feelings for the younger woman manifesting. Varric on the other hand was equally frustrating and magnificent. His baritone voice, the deep laugh he reserved just for those he cared about. The way he held his crossbow; Bianca, his fingers pulling the trigger all the whilst pulling something deep inside her heart.

Seventh bell came around all too quickly; her day had been spent in a daze, wondering what exactly it was the pair had for her. Even though she knew from reading enough romance novels just where something like this was going, she headed through the silent halls of Skyhold, her armour switched for a simple woollen dress. Warm, yet easy to discard if need be. The thought made her blush involuntarily. It had been a very long time since Cassandra had allowed herself to let go like this, and the first time that she would do so with another woman.

She reached the door, heart hammering in her chest as she raised a hand and knocked. A short moment later, the door opened to reveal Hawke, a red robe wrapped around her frame, her long dark hair tumbling around her face. “Well—if it isn’t our favourite Seeker.” She grinned, her tone light and playful as she winked at the older woman. “Varric, love, she came after all—I believe that means you owe me five nobles.” She laughed. Cassandra’s face turned bright red.  
“You bet on whether or not I would appear?” she asked, half wondering why she was entirely surprised. This was Hawke and Varric after all. Doubt however, flooded her system. “If this was a jest then it was poor in taste. I shall be leaving if that is the case.” She growled, ready to turn away.  
“Cassandra.” His voice made her stop, the use of her name doing unspeakable things to her emotions. Damn you Tethras, she thought to herself. “We want you here.” He said softly, climbing off the bed and coming to the door. “We wouldn’t have sent you that letter if we didn’t. Right love?” he grinned at Hawke, who nodded.  
“Exactly. Now… come inside and have some wine, Cass.” She invited, taking the taller woman by the hand and pulling her into the room. The Seeker followed Hawke, taking a seat on the bed, obviously Orlesian in style if the size and bedclothes were anything to judge by, startling slightly as a goblet of wine was pressed into her hand by Varric.  
“Nervous, Seeker?” he asked, his voice low and warm. She sipped from the goblet, the blood red wine exploding in rich berry flavours on her tongue. It was Tevinter wine.  
“Of course not.” She lied unconvincingly, her hands trembling slightly.

“I think we need to calm our dear Seeker down, my love.” Hawke suggested, taking a seat on Cassandra’s right side and stroking her cheek. “We shan’t hurt you—unless that’s what you’re into.” She winked, leaning in and trailing slow kisses along the woman’s neck. Cassandra’s breath hitched in her throat. She’d had no idea she was so sensitive there. Or there… she thought as Varric began kissing the other side of her neck. Her eyelids fluttered shut, a small shuddering sigh escaping from her lips as the pair caressed her neck with their kisses. She became all too aware that her hands were full with her goblet, something that needed to be remedied. And quickly.  
She gulped down the contents of the goblet, the rich wine flooding through her and leaving her even warmer than she already was. She let the goblet fall to the floor with a clang, sliding a hand through each of her lovers’ hair, gripping them lightly. Maker’s breath… this was heaven she decided.

Hawke’s lips trailed lower, littering the Seeker’s collar bone with kisses and light nips, revelling in the sound each tiny bite drew from the warrior. Who knew she could sound like that? Soon, the pair had their guest pressed on her back, the woollen dress laying open, displaying the beauty of the Seeker’s body.  
“Don’t you think we’re wearing a little too much, Hawke?” Varric grinned, raising his head from teasing Cassandra’s breasts.  
“Mm… definitely.” She agreed, swiftly discarding her robe and winking at the woman laid on the bed. “Do you like what you see, Cass?” she asked, gently pressing her breasts together, watching as Cassandra’s eyes became glued to her.  
“Yes…” she answered; her voice soft and hot, completely unlike how she usually sounded. Hawke grinned, running a hand down her body, her fingers slipping between Cassandra’s legs and across her sex.  
“I can feel just how much you want this.” She grinned, as a fresh blush crossed the Seeker’s cheeks.  
Yes, that night had been perfect in Cassandra’s eyes and it marked the beginning of a beautiful arrangement between the three of them. One that had for whatever reason just worked so well.

And now she sat in Skyhold, agonising over the fate of her lovers whilst at Adamant Fortress. She had heard that Cersei and her party had fallen into the Fade. Maker’s balls, why hadn’t she gone with them? She hated waiting. She hated being kept in limbo as she waited to be reunited with Hawke and Varric. It was well into the small hours of the morning when a messenger awoke her with the news that the Inquisitor and her party had returned.

Hastily, she tore herself from bed and pulled the closest item of clothing to hand on. The same green woollen dress she had worn all those months ago on her first visit to Hawke and Varric. She hurried down the stairs and into the courtyard, her breath clouding before her face. ‘Maker, let them both be okay. Let them both come home to me safe’. She silently prayed. The sound of the approaching party grew closer, Cassandra’s pulse quickened, messengers milled around, talking of someone being left behind in the Fade. She bit her lip, swallowing nervously as the first horses crossed the gate. There was Cersei, Bull, Blackwall, Varric—her heart skipped a beat. But where was Serra? Where was Hawke? She ran across the court yard, “Varric!” she cried out, her eyes searching his face for answers. “Where is she?” she asked anxiously, reaching up and taking his hand. “Where is Serra?” she repeated.

His honey coloured eyes couldn’t meet hers. “Varric?” she asked, her voice soft and trembling as she waited for his answer.  
“Hawke… Serra didn’t make it, Cass.” He replied, his voice low and husky. Cassandra felt her heart lurch in her chest.  
“W-what do you mean she didn’t make it? What happened Varric?!” she demanded.  
“She sacrificed herself… so we could escape the Fade.” He replied, squeezing her hand. Cassandra froze. Hawke… was gone?  
“Bullshit. She wouldn’t do that.” She insisted, not wanting to believe that her lover had done the unspeakable. “She wouldn’t just leave us like that!” she protested, her eyes welling up.  
“She told me before we went to tell you she loves you…she loves us both and that we’re to carry on.” He finished softly, clambering off his horse and taking Cassandra’s hand again, leading her back to their rooms. “Come on Cassandra, it’s gonna be a long night.”


End file.
